Temptation Within Reach
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Naruto leaned forward toward Sasuke until their breaths mingled and traced Sasuke's jaw line with his forefinger. He leaned closer and lightly pressed their lips together. SASUNARU. YAOI LIME. Read the warnings!


**Title: **Temptation Within Reach

**Genre: **Romance & Friendship

**Warning: **Blood, Sex between two males and slight rape.

**Summary:** Naruto seduces Sasuke but always withdraws right after a kiss. Sasuke is frustrated and wants fucking. What will happen when events lands Naruto unconscious in a room together with a very conscious Sasuke?

**Requested by: Meryl Ang**

**I warned you guys, okay? And... there is only a minimal form of rape here because it is very consensual.**

**Don't like the sound of that? Well, leave.**

**The rest, ENJOY ;]**

* * *

The dark blue carpeted hall was eerily quiet, the doors and rooms were soundproof and the lights covering the elegant white wall were a shining bright white and gold.

"Hello, _Sasuke._" Naruto whispered seductively.

In one of the most prominent room, Sasuke Uchiha was being accompanied by his friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a startling contrast against the highly accomplished Sasuke Uchiha and had always raised questions in everyone's mind. Naruto worked as the secretary of Sasuke, having gotten the job from Sasuke himself in Sasuke's success attempt in getting his friend away from the club his friend used to work at.

Sasuke shivered and bit his lip but both reactions were unnoticed by his friend.

Naruto leaned forward toward Sasuke until their breaths mingled and traced Sasuke's jaw line with his forefinger. He leaned closer and lightly pressed their lips together.

Sasuke shut his eyes and fought to not melt into Naruto's arms.

Naruto licked Sasuke's lips then leaned away from his boss and straightened up.

"Sasuke, your father wanted me to give you this." Naruto grinned brilliantly as if he hadn't just seduced his friend and handed a white crisp envelope to the stone still Uchiha.

Sasuke seethed inside, he wanted more of Naruto but his friend always only did this much. Was it so hard to ask for more? He snatched the envelope from his grinning friend and tore it open.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke with his grin still plastered in his face and left Sasuke's office.

Sasuke looked up from the envelope in his hand and stared at Naruto's form as he left. Naruto was so damn sexy wearing his collared button down white shirt with black stars, his pants were the color of dark red, just like Naruto's eyes today, and was paired with black boots with a dark red tinge that his pants were stuffed into.

Sasuke closed his eyes and noticed that he was hard. He willed himself to calm down and tried to make his erection wilt. He opened his eyes again and looked down at his letter. Sighing, he flipped the half folded paper open and groaned:

_Sasuke,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been spending too much time with that American-Japanese friend of yours. As I remember, you never did have any liking towards girls. I do hope you are smart enough to realize that love between two males are forbidden. I hope I am wrong in my assumption. Do not make me regret making you the boss of that casino hotel Sasuke._

_Fugaku._

His hand twitched then he turned the paper upside down—it was blank. He crumpled the paper and threw it into his trash can along with his envelope.

He dropped his head into his palms and ruffled his hair angrily.

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

Sasuke loosened his black tie and dropped it in his desk as he walked out of his office and into the quiet hall. Walking quietly towards the elevator and opening his cell to call.

He pressed the green button and pressed his BlackBerry to his ear as it started to ring.

The person answered and he was greeted. "Sasuke, what is it? I'm kind of… busy…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as a moan wafted through the phone and into his ears. "What, are you fucking someone right now? I'm sorry to disturb you, Naruto."

"What? No! No, that's not me. How many times do I have to tell you Sasuke? I never do that. I'm in the casino club, you know how it is." Naruto said indignantly on the other end of the line.

Sasuke exhaled a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I know how it is there." But I will never know, one day, you might be the one fucking the guy being fucked there.

"So, Sasuke, what did you want?"

"I… I'll be going there. Wait for me at the entrance." Sasuke replied, pressed the red button and slid his phone back in his pocket.

20 minutes later…

Sasuke casually walked toward the entrance and to Naruto. Naruto was wearing the same thing but this time he had exchanged his dark red pants for dark red shorts. His boots were still the same and he could see the black socks Naruto wore together with it.

Sasuke had changed his black suit into a more casual one. His high collar was turned up and he left his top three buttons open revealing his toned alabaster skin that contrasted with his white striped black shirt. His dark blue jeans had his white loopy and thin signature on the edge of his right thigh. His leather shoes were making light tap sounds on the tiled floor.

He had mused his hair into a slightly wild wavy style that touched framed his face and neck carelessly. Licking his lips as soon as he was in front of Naruto seductively, he saw Naruto trace his tongue and he smirked.

"Wait long?"

"Of course not Sasuke, I was waiting for you. Time is nothing as long as I get to see you." Naruto leaned towards him and grabbed his collar. "But then, I have work to do."

With that, Sasuke watched Naruto walk into the club and disappear amidst the crowd in disbelief.

What the hell? Sasuke seethed, clawing his way into the crowd and saw a glimpse of dazzling yellow hair. He followed it and pushed everyone in his way.

"Naruto!" Sasuke embraced Naruto from behind and caressed Naruto's stomach.

Naruto shivered. "Sasuke, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"No, I want you."

He felt Naruto breath deeply. "Let go."

Sasuke stumbled back as Naruto got himself out of his grip forcefully.

"Naruto." Sasuke said dangerously, his eyes flashing red.

Naruto looked at him and winced. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke reached out to grab Naruto's shirt but suddenly two males ran past him and Naruto. When he saw Naruto again, he was stumbling and about to fall.

"Shit." Sasuke lunged forward and grabbed Naruto. "You okay? Naruto?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow. Naruto was unconscious. What the hell? He grabbed Naruto shoulder with the intent of shaking Naruto when he felt something warm trickling to his lap.

He looked down and cursed harshly; Naruto was bleeding.

"Fuck." He grabbed Naruto's arm and flung it over his neck and circled his arm on Naruto's waist and heaved.

Half staggering and half walking, Sasuke pushed through the throngs of people and opened a private room.

Once inside, he laid Naruto down on the couch and checked his bleeding. He peeled Naruto's shirt aside and examined the wound; knife mark.

Sasuke slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Kakashi, get your ass to the hotel club in private room no.21 and bring a medical kit."

"Sure Sasuke."

Sasuke slid his phone shut and grinned deviously. He didn't think Naruto was in a life threatening. The idiot probably fainted from shock.

He knelt on the couch and hovered above Naruto, slipping his fingers inside Naruto's pants and stroking the delicious throbbing organ inside. His other fingers trailed teasingly across Naruto's stomach until it reached a semi-erect nipple and he pinched and turned it.

Leaning down to lap at the tempting tan neck before him and licking his way down to Naruto's other nipple. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, licking it and nibbling it as he relished in Naruto's sleep-state moans.

A knock came and he slid away from Naruto as the latter moaned in obvious want.

"Come in." Kakashi poked his head in, straightened up and strode inside the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What happened?"

"Some idiot stabbed him. Probably drunk…" Sasuke replied and stepped aside for Kakashi to fix Naruto up.

Kakashi knelt in front of Naruto's unconscious form and opened the white kit he was holding. He took out a cotton bud and squeezed some liquid into it and dabbed at Naruto's wound. His other hand was holding a cloth and he used it to absorb the blood that came out of Naruto's wound.

Sasuke looked away and started opening drawers. He smirked as he opened the first drawer; it was filled with sex materials: lube, condom, dildo, vibrator, cock ring, etc.

Sasuke wasn't one for kinky shit but he appreciated the lube being there. He grabbed a blue colored one and slid it in his pocket as he turned to face Kakashi again while pushing backwards to close the drawer.

"Done yet?"

Kakashi looked up at him and picked up his closed kit. "Yeah,"

"Lock the door when you leave."

Kakashi nodded and walked towards the door.

Sasuke didn't bother looking at him as he locked the door and went out. He was focused on Naruto; he was clean now, no more blood and his previously hard erection had wilted a bit.

He went back to his previous positions but this time he grinded his penis against Naruto's as he inserted his thumb inside Naruto's mouth and plunged his tongue in the hot cavern. His other hand was holding both of Naruto's wrist against his stomach.

Naruto made a startled movement and opened his eyes. "Mmmm! Mmm! Mm!"

Sasuke paid no mind to Naruto's failed attempt of talking with Sasuke's tongue inside his mouth and plunged his tongue in deeper while hardening the rhythm between their cocks.

Naruto shuddered and Sasuke felt Naruto's pants start to get wet. He stopped his movements and scooted lower until his face met Naruto's erect and wet cock confined in his shorts.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and they immediately went to grab his hair. With both of his hands, he unbuttoned Naruto's pants and slid them down.

His hands stroked the hard flesh, teasing the slit. He inserted the finger into his mouth and tasted Naruto.

"Fuck Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, his cock twitching.

Sasuke released his finger and trailed a line from the base of Naruto's cock to the tip with his tongue. He pressed his tongue against the head and tongued the slit.

Naruto shuddered. "Sasuke…"

"You're so wet already Naruto…" Sasuke breathed against Naruto's erection and watched it twitch.

He engulfed it in one go until it hit the back of his throat.

"FUCK! SASUKE!"

Sasuke sucked hard on his way up and then slammed back down hard. His gag reflex was long gone and he used it to his advantage. He gently bit down on Naruto's cock and scraped his teeth against the sensitized cock harshly.

He used his fingers to wrap around Naruto's sac and scratched it mercilessly.

Naruto screamed, hands clenching tighter in Sasuke's hair.

He pressed his tongue hard on the erection in his mouth as he licked his way up. Once the cock was out of his mouth, he pressed his front teeth against Naruto's cock slit.

"Aaaah! Sasuke!" Naruto was starting to writhe under him.

He lifted his head away from Naruto's cock and stopped his scratching on the sac and lifted his fingers toward Naruto's cock head. He swiped his finger in Naruto's cum and spread it in his fingers.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs apart and parted Naruto's ass cheeks with one hand and plunged his cum slicked finger inside Naruto's asshole.

Naruto jerked and groaned. "Sasuke…"

"What Naruto? What do you want?" Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

"More… Sasuke, more…"

Sasuke plunged the finger deeper, bending it and twisting it inside Naruto.

"Aaah!"

"Is that what you wanted Naruto? Or do you want more?"

"M-More, Sasuke!"

Sasuke inside two more fingers inside Naruto and started doing a scissor motion inside to loosen Naruto up.

"Do you want me to fuck you with only your cum as lubrication Naruto? Do you want me to watch you ride me as you impale yourself with my hard cock?" Sasuke spread his three finger in Naruto and took his fingers out of the red twitching hole.

With his two hands he scooped up Naruto's cum and lubricated his cock with it after sliding his pants down and throwing the lube he got from the drawer to the floor.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him, eyes lidded with lust and Sasuke lied down, head resting on the arm rest of the couch as Naruto took the hint.

He watched as Naruto took off his boots and crouched with Sasuke in the middle. Naruto slowly lowered himself.

Sasuke gripped on Naruto's hips and forcefully pushed Naruto down.

Naruto screamed in pleasure and pain as Sasuke's cock impaled him hard and deep.

"Move Naruto." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto obediently lifted himself up with Sasuke's help and Sasuke pushed him down again.

He thrusted upward as he pushed Naruto down and they groaned.

Their rhythm started to get faster and harder and Naruto's forehead was against Sasuke as they looked at each other's darkened eyes while Naruto bucked his hip upward and downward matching Sasuke's upward thrusts.

Sasuke clasped his fingers at the back of Naruto's neck and stuck out his tongue. Naruto followed suit and Sasuke met his tongue in the space between their open mouths. He rubbed his tongue against Naruto's as Naruto moaned. He licked it like a lollipop and moved his head upward to suck it in his mouth.

"Mmmm…" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke bit Naruto's tongue lightly as he sucked the appendage.

Their thrust were getting erratic and Naruto arched his back, breaking away from their hot kiss as his prostrate was suddenly getting slammed hard.

"AH! AH! AH!" Naruto shouted each time his prostrate got abused.

Tear tracks were on his face already as he was painfully pleasured.

Sasuke smirked and helped Naruto in pushing down into his cock again and Naruto screamed in the place of shouting as his prostrate was hit dead on with more force than awhile ago.

"SASUKE! I'M—ABOUT TO—CUM—AAAH!" Naruto looked so hot, flushed with his mouth open, his back arched and his hands clutching the bottom of Sasuke's half opened shirt.

Sasuke was reaching his limit as well and he grabbed Naruto's cock harshly, squeezing it and scratching it with painful pleasuring.

"AH! FUCK!" Naruto's back bowed then he suddenly screamed, his back arched and his eyes opened wide. His nipples were shoved into the air and Sasuke's hand and chest were suddenly covered with Naruto's cum as Naruto shuddered in his orgasm.

Sasuke cursed silently as Naruto's inner muscles squeezed his hard cock so hard that after a few painfully constricting thrusts, he came inside Naruto. String after string of white hot sticky cum filled Naruto and slid down his ass.

Naruto collapsed against Sasuke, Sasuke's cock sliding out of him as Sasuke shifted to hug him tiredly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto's hair. Fuck his father, his father can go to hell, he'd never leave his Naruto.

"Sleep Naruto, no one will bother us here." With that, Naruto closed his eyes shut and was sleeping heavily on top of Sasuke after a few seconds.

Sasuke listened to Naruto's breathing, still stroking the brilliant yellow hair before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

A/N

So... tell me what you think okay? I love reviews and it keeps me going in writing YAOI. Admittedly this is pretty short so feel free to check out my other stories ^^

Yes, I just shamelessly advertised myself. :)

And to anyone who are thinking about it, YEP! I RE-POSTED THIS ^^

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! AND I GIVE OUT YAOI COOKIES!

_Be mature and don't bitch when I warned you at the start of this fic already._

Proud member of the YAOI Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2011_


End file.
